Infinite
by Themightyshevenom13
Summary: What's lean,,green and a butt kicking machine? Rachael Elizabeth Walters formerly known as Naruko Uzumaki. You say Hulk Smash, she says I pass. Smart, Strong, Sexy, Royal and Deceptive Naruko. Harem inside. Rated M for violent scenes and may include lemons.
1. Chapter 1

"I am a dangerous weapon. I am the sharpest of blades. I'll cut you down in a second. Cause I was born in this pain. It only hurts if you let it. So if you think you can take me. Then you should go forget it. And after all this time you're back for more. I won't stop until you know my name!"-Infinite from Sonic Forces

 **Chapter 1: Lean, Green and Stacked!**

Our story starts on a mist covered bridge, where the sounds of battle could be heard as the unmistakable sound of steel clashing against steel could be heard. The hero of this story is inside of an dome made of what looked like ice mirrors.

Said hero is a black haired female standing at 4 feet 9 inches tall. Her skin was fair and blemish free. Her blue eyes shined with a hidden potential so bright the stars paled in comparison. On each side of her face three marks looking much like whiskers could be seen. This girl had decent C-cup breast that was well hidden by her large bright orange and blue jacket. She had a flat ass but long legs that were dressed by bright orange pants. On her feet dark blue sandals could be seen. Sitting on her forehead with a dark blue cloth is a headband with a metal plate in the middle. This metal plate had the image of what looked like a leaf inside of a swirl.

This girl is Naruko Uzumaki, Jinchuriki of the Nine Tailed Demon Fox and genin of the village hidden in the leaves. She was in the small island country known as wave, with her so called teammates and sensei. This mission was at first to escort the bridge builder Tazuna safely back to his village. It had changed gears when two C-rank missing ninja tried to kill Tazuna. The mission was now to protect Tazuna and liberate wave.

She and her prick of a teammate Sasuke Uchiha were trapped in an ice dome by their opponent who apparently had a bloodline. Sasuke being his usual arrogant self had gotten himself knocked out leaving Naruko to fight this masked accomplice herself. It was going fine as Naruko had always been stronger than other people, even when she wasn't using chakra. Naruko knew that somewhere in the mist the lazy ass sensei known as Kakashi was doing battle with the sword swinging Zabuza. Her other supposed teammate was hopefully guarding Tazuna, even though, she was a useless fan girl who couldn't fight her way out of a wet paper towel.

Naruko sighed as she used to have a crush on said girl, but had grown up and now had a proper crush on a proper female. Naruko jumping punched one of the ice mirrors and smirked when it cracked. The masked accomplice clicked his teeth spotting this as it proved that Naruko was very strong. He tossing more ice senbon cursed as she dodged them with ease, proving that she was also very agile. He was about to try an attack again, when his eyes widened as a large build up of chakra could be felt in Zabuza's fight. Canceling his ice mirrors he vanished into the mist.

Naruko spotting this looked at the unconscious Sasuke for about two seconds. Nodding to herself she was about to take off after the accomplice when the mist was cleared. Naruko's eyes widened and her stomach churned spotting Kakashi's hand through the chest of the accomplice. She then got pissed when Zabuza tried to slice through said person. Naruko running over took a swing at said man and ended up knocking his sword out of his hand. She catching it ignored his look.

Turning she was about to say something to Kakashi, when she noticed the mask of the accomplice had fallen off. Her eyes turned into circles spotting the face of Haku, the rather feminine looking boy she met the other day. Her heart slightly broke as she realized that the precious person Haku had been talking about was Zabuza. It was then coated in unholy flames as a raging inferno of rage filled her body. She whirling around started to leak a massive amount of chakra and killing intent.

Zabuza feeling this was brought to his knees as his death flashed before his eyes multiple times. Naruko glaring at the man was about to ream him out when the sound of clapping could be heard. All eyes turned to the end of the bridge where none other than Gato, the cause of all this mess could be standing with a large army of thugs. Zabuza standing to his feet asked "What are you doing here Gato."

The midget said "I was never going to pay you dumb idiot. I was going to come with my boys and have them pick the scraps."

He then spotting the dead body of Haku said "Fuck your little brat died. I was going to have my boys sell him to Kumo after they took turns working him over for breaking my arms."

The midget then shrugged not even realizing the massive amount of shit he had just stepped in. Naruko trembling with pure rage clenched her fist as even more chakra than before poured out of her body. Kakashi being near his student was pouring down in sweat never feeling so much chakra coming from one person. His eyes moved to her and he blinked spotting a seal glowing on her neck that was glowing and cracking.

Naruko furious felt the Kyuubi's chakra start covering her body as her arms started to strain with muscle. Gato laughing said "Alright boys first to bring me Zabuza's head gets to have some fun with Tazuna's daughter first along with the pink haired girl and the black haired girl right there."

His statement fed the already raging inferno and the seal shattered as gigantic amount of chakra coated all of wave. The mist was blown away as Naruko the epicenter of said chakra was still trembling with pure rage. The chakra then created a large pillar that pierced the very skies. Naruko herself standing inside of said pillar started to go through a transformation. The first thing to happen was that she shot up in height until she was easily 6 feet even. Her skin went from fair to a jade green. Her arms gained muscles that put Kakashi to shame. Her small barely there breast ballooned out until they were easily triple D-cups. Her legs gained muscles just like her arms adding to her jacked and stacked look. Her ass like her breast became thicker adding to her appeal. Her pants had ripped and tore until they barely classified as shorts, and that was pushing it. Her top and jacket had done the same, as it now functioned as a very tight bra. The final thing to happen was for a very powerful current of lightning to coil around her body and screaming skulls to appear in her chakra.

The pillar of chakra had shifted from blue and red to black, electric yellow and emerald green. Naruko stepping out of the pillar of chakra that had left an indentation on the bridge was still coated in chakra. But what terrified Gato and his little army was that at the moment Naruko had no pupils. Naruko snarling at Gato and his army suddenly roared out "NARUKO SMASH!"

She then vanished and the next thing anyone knew the thugs started scattering like roaches in the light. Kakashi dodging as a thug landed in front of him gained wide eyes as the thug was missing the lower half of his body and his face had been punched in. He looking up with wide horrified eyes asked "Kami-sama what is going on?"

He wasn't expecting an answer, so he had the right to yip like a terrified puppy when a heavenly voice said "It seems as your student is someone all of the gods have been looking for."

He turning turned bright red spotting a woman that could only be a goddess standing beside him with a tired look on her face. He with a love struck look on his face asked "Who are you?"

She laughing softly said "Rize Kamishiro, otherwise known as Kami-sama."

Her statement made Kakashi turn snow white and for the love struck look to be replaced with a look of pure fear. Rize spotting this said "Relax Kakashi-kun. You have no need to fear me. It's her parents that you and Konoha need to fear, not to mention her grandparents and aunt, shit even her cousin."

Kakashi blinked several times and asked "But Kami-sama Minato-sensei and Kushina-sempai are dead."

Rize rolling her eyes said "Minato Namikaze and Kushina Namikaze are not, I repeat not her parents. Also Kushina isn't dead, she in a coma hidden in the hospital as they try to find someway to wake her up."

Kakashi's jaw dropped to the floor hearing this and he asked "Then who are her parents?"

Rize cutting her eyes to the mark on the bridge said "They'll be here in about 2 seconds."

She then cut her eyes back to Naruko who was still making Gato's little army look like toddlers said "Hopefully one of them will be able to calm her down."

A very bright bolt of lightning then struck the bridge and when it cleared 3 very powerful women could be seen. The first one had the same green skin as Naruko. This woman also had green hair, green eyes and even green lips. She was dressed in a pair of purple and white pants that made her ass stand out and a purple halter top that highlighted her large breast.

The second woman was wearing an steel helmet that had what looked like wings for ears. Blonde hair could be seen cascading down her back. She was dressed in matching steel armor that was sleeveless revealing her strong shoulders. She also had on black pants that hugged her hips like a drunk hugs a toilet. Behind her a red cape could be seen flowing. In her hand a hammer literally radiating power could be seen.

The last person was a woman wearing a headdress that had what looked like spikes on it. She had long flowing black hair that reminded him of Naruko's. She was dressed in a form fitting black dress that had Kakashi unconsciously licking his lips. In her hand was a staff that looked absolutely fatal. She was radiating the feeling of death and Kakashi shivered feeling it.

The green woman looking around found her eyes on Rize as she asked "Rize where is she?"

Rize pointing to the quickly dwindling army said "She's unleashing the rage your family is so known for."

The woman wearing the helmet blinked and asked "Are you telling us she's acting like Bruce right now?"

Rize nodded and said "Granted the little shit at the back of the group trying to hide provoked her and deserves what he's gonna get, but she does need to calm down."

The last female walking towards the thugs tapped her staff to the ground and Kakashi shit himself when the thugs dropped dead, leaving only Gato who was literally being strangled by the still furious Naruko. All three females spotting said girl gained tears in their eyes as the green woman said "Our baby. Jane, Hela it's our baby girl."

Jane the one holding the hammer said "Our little princess."

Hela with happy tears rolling down her face walked forward and said "Our little Rachael Elizabeth Walters, Princess of Asgard, Hel and Niflheim."

Naruko stopping her strangle of the now dead Gato looked up as very old and faint memory of the voice she was hearing came to her. She feeling her pupils return set her still blue eyes on Hela and the memory came roaring back to life. Tears formed in her eyes as the memory revealed to her that this was one of her three mothers.

Hela, Jane and Jennifer all could feel the tears rolling down their faces spotting their baby for the first time in nearly 12 years. Naruko with a tremble in her voice asked "Momma?"

This statement made all three female break down in tears of joy. Hela walking over to Naruko wrapped her arms around the confused girl and said "Baby."

She was quickly joined by Jennifer and Jane who were crying waterfalls as they hugged their daughter. Naruko literally being able to feel the love the three women had for her started to cry as she finally had mothers and they were here. Rize and Kakashi spotting this smiled. Rize wiping some tears from her eyes said "What a wonderful moment."

Kakashi nodding asked "Who would want to ruin a moment like this?"

His question was answered by a very loud screech of "SASUKE-KUN YOU'RE ALIVE!"

Kakashi sweat dropped and said "Of course the fan girl on my team."

Rize rolling her eyes said "I take no credit in creating her."

Sasuke growling said "Get off of me Sakura."

She ignoring him nuzzled him and said "I can't believe you're not dead Sasuke-kun, my one true love."

Rize rolling her eyes said "I also take no credit in creating him."

Kakashi sweat dropped hearing this.

 _ **What up my loyal symbiote it's She-Venom here with the new story Infinite. This story is a collaboration between myself and Lucy Queen of the Hyena. It's mainly a fusion of Naruto and Marvel characters. There will be some other features from other things. It will be a harem fic with Sakura, Ino and Kina being part of said harem.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**"** _It doesn't matter if the world has gone mad. If we just hold on, if we just hold on yeah. The sky is falling and the world has gone mad. And we sing our songs, and we just hold on yeah. So if you're running, stop running. One life, one chance, start living. Sing it louder just to let the world know. No, we're not nameless, we're not faceless. We were born for greatness_ **!"-** _ **Born For Greatness by Papa Roach.**_

 **Chapter 2: Princess, New Clothes and Mother's Fury!**

Two hours later and the group could be found in Tazuna's home sitting around the table. Naruko or according to her mothers Rachael was very uncomfortable as her formerly perfect clothes were little more than underwear now and the shorts were pinching her. The fact that the emo avenger was staring at her with rape eyes didn't help. She blinked when Jennifer said "We need to get you out of those clothes and into something better. I don't like the way duck ass is looking at you."

Sasuke scowled and Jennifer, while Sakura was about to screech something when Hela said "If you're about to open your mouth and screech like you did on the bridge I'd suggest you shut your mouth or I will remove your ability to talk."

Sakura squeaked and shut up. Jane asked "Do you know your measurements baby?"

Naruko shook her head said "No as jiji or Ayame-chan would normally buy me clothes since the vendors normally over priced me or straight up kicked me out."

Both Jennifer and Hela both asked "THEY DID WHAT?"

Naruko said "They over priced me or kicked me out due to the Yondaime sealing a giant actually pretty nice fox inside of me."

Both females started to unleash tremendous amounts of killing intent. Jane ignoring this asked "Do you at least know what size your girls are?"

Naruko looking down at her much larger breast said "I used to have 34 B-cups, but not any more."

Jane hearing this sighed and said "Alright then come up stairs with me so I can properly measure you."

Naruko nodding stood up and instantly blushed as eyes moved to her long green legs. She quickly moved up the stairs. Jane rolling her eyes as the eyes of Kakashi, Sasuke, Tazuna, Rize, Tsunami and Inari had followed Naruko up stairs turned to Jennifer and Hela. She gaining a serious look on her face said "You two interrogate the silver haired man and find out just how bad our princess has been treated, so I can know what to tell Odin and Frigga."

She then moved up stairs to help Naruko. Kakashi having blanched hearing what Jane said was about to run, when he was grabbed by Jennifer who said "You're going to tell me everything your village did to my baby girl, or I'm going beat you within an inch of your life and snap your dick in half."

Kakashi turned snow white hearing this and said "Okay."

Hela smiling followed Jennifer into the backyard. Jennifer planting Kakashi on a log said "Start talking."

He nodding told the two furious women everything he knew about how the villagers treated Naruko, explained why, he even told them about the civilian, elder and shinobi council basically making team seven to help Sasuke learn how to control Naruko. When he finished both women were literally trembling with fury and Jennifer was seconds away from cracking his skull open. Rize having come outside said "He forgot to mention the one time some fool tried to rape her."

Kakashi's eyes widened and asked "Say what now?"

Jennifer and Hela turned to her lightning fast and asked "What?"

Rize walking forward said "One night when she was 8 someone, I believe a member of the Inuzuka clan, tried to force himself on her."

Hela a little terrified asked "What happened?"

Rize giggling said "Your daughter beat the ever living hell out of him. Last time Yami checked he's still in the hospital in a coma."

Kakashi hearing this asked "Why wasn't I told about this?"

Rize said "Most likely because the anbu guards that was supposed to be guarding her that night accepted an bribe from the civilian and elder council to look the other way while this happened. Don't worry Kakashi-kun, Yugao-chan didn't know or she'd have killed that squad herself. Oh and when they do die they're going straight to hell."

Kakashi asked "You wouldn't happen to know the names of the people on that squad would you?"

Rize nodded and gave him the names and finished with "Hayate Gecko was the squad leader."

Kakashi with an twitching eyebrow knew why Yugao didn't know now as Hayate was dating her. Jennifer with rage in her eyes turned to Hela and said "I think we should take a trip to this village hidden in the leaves."

Hela with a dark look in her eyes said "Yes we should do so."

Jennifer smirked darkly hearing this until they heard Jane squeal in delight. Curious they all walked back into the house and spotted Naruko in her new clothes. Jennifer and Hela both squealed also. Naruko was dressed in a sleeveless black shirt that showed off her muscular green arms and lovely breast. Going with this top was a pair of black jeans that hugged her hips and ass wonderfully. Black boots could be seen on her feet, with purple shoe strings lacing them up. She had on purple bracelets on each wrist. Sitting proudly as her belt was her Konoha headband with a new purple bandana. Naruko's black hair hung loosely over her face hiding one of her eyes from view.

Rize couldn't help whistle as Naruko cleaned up nice. Naruko with a small blush on her face asked "How do I look?"

Sasuke opening his big mouth said "Perfect to bare the next generation of Uchiha."

Naruko's blush quickly left her face as she scowled and said "Not even if I was interested in the male gender, you arrogant emo avenger."

He glaring at her with his sharingan eyes said "It isn't a request dobe, you will follow me up stairs, spread your legs and let me impregnate you with my kids."

Naruko growling said "Fuck you, you duck ass cock sucking traitorous emo bitch."

Sasuke getting up was about to hit her, when he was forced to the ground by a tremendous killing intent. Everyone in the room was sweating heavily as Jane released her killing intent. She glaring at Sasuke said "My daughter told you nicely no, now shut your damn mouth and go brood somewhere."

Sasuke yipped and ran away to go change his underwear. Jane pulling her killing intent back in turned to Jennifer and Hela and asked "So what did you learn?"

Both females said "You're not going to be happy at all."

Jane sitting down said "Yes but I need to know what the village hidden in the leaves did to our Rachael."

Both females sighed and started to tell Jane everything Kakashi had told them, including the attempted rape. Tsunami, Inari, Tazuna and Sakura were also listening and they were appalled. Naruko said "Actually three people tried to rape me that night. One was indeed an Inuzuka, but there was also a Yamanaka male and Hyuga guy. I beat the shit out of the Inuzuka male and the other two ran like cowards."

Jane furious had to fight every fiber in her being not to slam her hammer down and make a giant storm appear. Jennifer knowing that Jane was about to rage out grabbed Jane's face and said "Don't worry my lovely Thunder Goddess, we'll make them pay."

Jane calmed hearing this Hela grabbing the hand of Jennifer said "You calm down also my emerald beauty. We will seek vengeance for our precious little Rachael Elizabeth Walters."

Naruko hearing her full name asked "Kakashi-sensei who gave me the name Naruko Amy Uzumaki?"

Kakashi sweat dropped and said "I'm pretty sure it was Hokage-sama."

Naruko nodding asked "Now I have to figure out which name to go by. I mean I've gone by Naruko for all of my life, but my parents and other members of my family most likely know me as Rachael."

Jane smiling said "Actually your grandfather Odin was going to call you Eliza while your grandmother Frigga was going to call you Beth."

She giggled and said "I was going to call you Rach or Rack."

Jennifer smiling said "I was going to call you My little Queen B."

Hela with a smirk on her face said "I was going to call you Liz."

Naruko hearing this said "Out of all of them I like Liz and Eliza the most."

She turning to Inari asked "What do you think I should go by Inari-kun?"

Inari striking a thinking pose said "I like the middle name Amy, but I love the first name Rachael." He then smiling said "You should go by Rachael Amy Elizabeth Uzumaki or Naruko Elizabeth Amy Walters."

Naruko hearing this giggled and said "I think I'll be going by Rachael Elizabeth Amy Walters. I never really like the name Naruko as it felt like a ramen topping, even though it does loosely translate into Maelstrom."

Kakashi already reading his book said "I never felt that Naruko was right for you anyway."

He blinked feeling killing intent on him. Looking up from his book started sweating heavily as Jane, Jennifer, Rize and Hela were all glaring at him. He laughing nervously asked "What?"

Rachael rolling her eyes said "You're reading that tasteless smut in front of three goddess, one who can turn you into a deep fried jonin, another can make you burn in places fire should never go, and the last one is literally the goddess of creation and life. The last woman isn't technically a goddess, but she's one of the strongest woman to ever exist. Shit I'm pretty sure Tsunade Senju would have trouble dealing with my mom."

All three of her mothers beamed hearing her praise, while Rize blushed darkly. Kakashi still not seeing the problem asked "What's the point?"

Rachael sweat dropped and said "Kakashi you're being a pervert in front of children, meaning Inari-kun. You're also reading smut in front of impressionable minors."

Kakashi realizing this started to sweat as Sakura also started to glare at him. Rachael yawning said "Now personally I don't mind you reading that tasteless smut in front of me, as jiji, the man who practically raised me for those of you who don't know also reads that smut when he's not doing battle with the evil known as paperwork, and I've read some of the books."

All eyes widened hearing this and Kakashi asked "Really?"

She nodding said "Yeah. I've read a lot of books as the book store and sometimes the library would always welcome me open arms."

Kakashi blinked and asked "Then why does everyone think you're an idiot?"

She eye smiling at him said "Like I said Kakashi-sensei I've read a lot thus I've learned one of the most important things for a shinobi or kunoichi. Deception."

Kakashi hearing this felt pride fill up his entire being as one of his most famous quotes was to look underneath. Rachael said "I can feel how proud of me you are sensei and I'm happy about it. But I'm pretty sure if you don't put away that smut, none of my mothers will want you anywhere near me so you won't be able to teach me cool jutsu."

He quickly put his book away as Rize sighed and said "Rachael I'd like to make it up to you for the shit you've been through."

Rachael turning to her said "No need Rize-hime you didn't make the villagers see me as a demon nor did you have the councils become so stupid."

Rize smiling at being called a princess said "I know but I'd still like to make it up to you, thus knowing your sexual preferences and how the village hidden in the leaves adores bloodlines I'm going to give your four more to boost the three you already have."

Rachael blinked hearing this and asked "You do know that when the councils of the find out I have bloodlines they'll try and force me into the CRA to become breeding stock."

The temperature in the room dropped so much Rachael actually shivered. Hela and Jennifer were nearly snarling hearing this, while Jane had murder in her eyes. Rize rolling her eyes asked "Does anyone actually know about your so called condition?"

Rachael blushed hearing this and said "Ayame-chan and Anko. Ayame because she's like my sister, while Anko, well she kind of caught me taking care of said condition."

Everyone in the room was confused until Rize said "Hela she has the same condition as you."

Hela hearing this gained wide eyes but then smiled and said "Well then Rachael I need to give you the talk."

Said girl groaned but followed when Hela walked up stairs. Jennifer and Jane on the other hand got up and walked out the door. Rize already knowing where the two were going said "Have fun punishing Konoha."

Neither female responded but the sound of thunder was heard. Rize shaking her head watched as a beat red Rachael and a smirking Hela came back down the stairs. Rize rolling her eyes said "As I was saying Rachael I'm going to give you four more bloodlines. Firstly because how the councilors blatantly kiss the ass of the duck ass I decided to give a new and improved version of the Uchiha Sharingan. Yours will be green with purple tomoe. You will have six tomoe and with your eyes you'll have both the ocular powers of the Sharingan and the Byakugan."

Eyes widen hearing this and Sasuke glared at Rize. Said goddess ignoring the glare said "Secondly you'll be gaining the Dark Matter bloodline. Basically you'll be able to make a black hole out of anything and anyone. It also allows you to convert any matter into energy."

Rachael blinked as that bloodline sounded useful. Rize said "Third bloodline will allow you literally transform other people or even animals into anything you can imagine. Like for example say you wanted to turn the Uchiha into an actual duck. This bloodline would allow you to do so. Or say you wanted to give the pink haired fan girl on your team actual curves or give her the same condition as you. You'd easily be able to do so."

Rachael gained an evil smirk on her face as she glared at Sasuke, who shivered in fear. Rize giggling said "The last bloodline will literally have people swooning, begging to have your children, hell they'll be begging you to even notice them. It's called Siren. It makes you overwhelmingly alluring, and no matter what you do, even if you brutally kill someone it'll be attractive. I'm pretty sure you'll be using this bloodline the most when you sing."

Rachael hearing this blinked and asked "How did you know I like to sing?"

Rize giving Rachael a sly smile said "Everyone in heaven loves it when you sing, so we make it a night."

Rachael hearing this blushed while Hela asked "You said her people adore bloodlines, and that she already has three? What are they?"

Rachael actually having an answer for this question said "Bloodlines are special or unique traits or abilities that are sometimes passed down from parent to child or just family members in general. I'm guessing one of the bloodlines she mentioned is the green skin I share with Jennifer-kaa. I honestly have no clue about the others."

Rize and Hela both smiled as Rachael had just proved that she was very smart. Rize then said "Actually your green skin is only an affect from the bloodline you inherited from Jennifer. The real bloodline grants you incredible strength that rivals that of the gods, speed that makes you the fastest woman in the elemental nations and grace that makes a cat look like a turtle. Sadly it comes with a rage that can make all nine tailed beast whimper in fear. This bloodline comes from your cousin Bruce Banner and it's called Hulk. The next bloodline will most likely have those of Kumo worshipping the ground you walk and it comes from Jane. You Rachael are the Princess of Storms. Lightning is literally in your blood. It's called Thunder Dragon. Your last bloodline ties in with your condition. You are the princess of death and princess of Hel, while your mother Hela is the goddess. Your mother Hela has the ability to give life to others. It's called Hien and it's very handy."

Rachael hearing this blinked and asked "So I have six bloodlines in total?"

Rize batting her eyelashes at Rachael said "No you have 6 bloodlines so far."

Rachael blinked confused while Hela rolled her eyes at Rize blatantly flirting with her daughter. Sakura also realizing what Rize was doing sent a glare at Kami and asked "Lady Hela will Rachael-hime need people to loyally serve her?"

Hela blinked at this question and said "Yes she does."

Sakura beaming got up out of her chair and dropped down to one knee in front of the wide eyed Rachael and said "Princess Rachael Elizabeth Walters I Sakura Haruno hereby pledge myself to serve you. I pledge to be your right hand woman, your harbinger, your confidante, your goon, your peon, your subject zero, your weapon X, your hound of justice, your slave, your lover. I will be anything and everything you need."

Rachael blinked as Hela asked "Who would you listen to, your Hokage or Rachael?"

Sakura hearing this question bit her lip for about two minutes before asking "Who has more authority?"

Hela said "My daughter of course."

Sakura said "Then I'd follow her orders even if it lead me to my death."

Hela hearing this asked "What if she ordered you to kill the duck ass boy?"

Sakura gaining a slightly psychotic smile on her face said "I'd slit his throat and offer his rotting corpse to her."

Rachael turned a little green hearing this before she asked "What if I wanted to take his eyes out of him and place them in you before telling you to knock Ino up."

Sakura smiled and said "I'd do so in your honor and it would be my glory to impregnate Ino."

Rachael smiled hearing this and said "Sakura Haruno, I hereby accept you as all that you said. Your allegiance will do me greatly and I promise to give you anything you may want."

Hela smiled hearing this and waived her hand. Sakura moaned as Rachael's initials were burned on her right breast along with the image of a monstrous three headed nine tailed fox. Her hair then gained several black streaks and her green eyes turned orange. Rachael and the others blinked spotting this change. Curious Rachael asked "What happened?"

Rize smiling said "It seems as your demonic nature linked up to her. She is now a half demon, what kind I have no clue."

Rachael hearing this stared into the orange eyes of Sakura and said "She's a dragon demon, mixed with a little wrath demon."

Hela hearing this whistled and said "She's a very strong half demon then."

Rachael was about to reply when the cry of thunder was heard. Turning she watched as a still fuming Jane walked in followed by a snickering Jennifer. Curious she asked "Where did you two go?"

Jennifer smiling said "We went and talked to the village hidden in the leaves about how they had been treating you. When you return you should find them worshipping the ground you walk."

Rachael hearing this groaned and said "Oh great I'm going to be treated like duck ass over there, which means hordes of delusional fans chasing after me."

Jane hearing this sighed and said "You need to get used to that anyway baby. People will literally be worshipping you as god with the powers you have and from my guess you'll be gaining."

Rachael sighed and said "Troublesome."

Sakura then speaking for the first time since her little transformation said "Don't worry Rachael-hime I'll keep the rabid fans away from you."

Rachael turning to said half demon blinked as Sakura was now holding what looked like a bear trap. Tilting her head she asked "Where did you get that and what are you going to do with it?"

Sakura shrugged and said "I have no clue and I'm going to use it to dissuade the rabid fans from pursuing you like we did Sasuke."

Rachael hearing this blinked and asked "Will it hurt?"

Sakura shrugged again and said "Not my problem if it does."

Kakashi still not reading his smut asked "Did she loose her compassion when she transformed?"

Hela shrugging said "Hard to tell. She just transformed and everyone goes through a cooling down period after their first transformation."

Kakashi hearing this blinked as Inari asked "What about Rachael?"

Everyone blinked and Rachael asked "What about me?"

Inari pointing to her said "She transformed, but she didn't need a cooling down period."

Jane said "She actually didn't transform Inari-san. This is how Rachael was supposed to look naturally. From what the Hokage told us, she had a seal placed over her that kept a perpetual genjutsu over her to keep her form hidden. So she didn't transform, although according to Jennifer there's a chance she may have some hidden transformations."

Rachael blinked and asked "What do you mean hidden transformations?"

Jennifer sighing said "Your cousin Bruce had a version of his transformation that was grey and was way smatter than his green version. I have a comrade who has a red version of our bloodline. It's possible you'll gain any kind of mutation."

Rachael hearing this groaned and said "Great something to not look forward to."

Hela asked "Baby can you come sit by me for a few seconds?"

Rachael curious nodded and sat down beside Hela. Said goddess placing her hand on Rachael's head shut her eyes and started reviewing all of Rachael's battles and techniques. She drawing her hand back said "Baby I don't mean to offend you but how in Odin's beard are you still alive?"

Rachael blinked several times and asked "What do you mean?"

Hela sighing said "Baby your fighting style leaves so many openings even a rookie warrior would be able to defeat you. You only know one useful jutsu and you use that to bum rush your enemies."

Rachael hearing this sighed and said "I actually know two useful jutsu mom. The replacement jutsu and the shadow clone jutsu. Actually I also have the transformation jutsu, which normally is a simple illusion but mine are true transformations."

Jane hearing this blinked and asked "The village really tried to set you up to fail?"

Rachael nodding said "Yeah, duck ass at least knows his elemental affinities and knows a jutsu for said affinity."

Kakashi hearing this reaching into his pockets and pulled out two sheets of paper. Handing one to Rachael and Sakura he said "Let's start on fixing that. These papers will show what elemental affinities you have. We can already assume you'll at least have lightning. Just channel some chakra into the paper."

Rachael perked up hearing this and accepted the sheet of paper from him. Sakura also accepted a piece from the sensei. Sakura going first blinked as her paper literally burst into flames and crumbled into molten lava. Rachael blinking asked "So Sakura-chan has Fire, Earth and Lava. Cool"

Kakashi was a little shocked spotting the Lava as it was a bloodline. Sakura smiling said "Your turn princess."

Rachael nodding channeled some chakra into the paper. Hers had a very shocking reaction as it did several things. First into split into 13 pieces. The first piece crumbled up as different version of sparks appeared. The second piece turned into a soggy mess, with various versions of liquid. The third piece literally became a tornado of wind, as it started to howl. The fourth piece burst into flames which kept switching colors and intensities. The fifth piece to the horror of Rachael transformed into a black mist that smelled like death. The sixth piece turned a bright green and started to radiate heat. The seventh piece gained a demonic aura. The eight piece literally turned into a musical note. The ninth piece turned into dust, a very fine dust at that. The tenth piece literally turned into the soul of some poor fool. The eleventh piece floated for a few seconds before crashing to the ground hard. The twelfth piece turned a dark purple and smell like venom. The 13th and final piece turned into a small metal version of Rachael. All eyes were wide spotting as Kakashi asked "Am I seeing things or did that paper just say Rachael has 13 elemental affinities including some I have never seen before?"

Jennifer, Jane and Hela all beamed with pride as they turned to Rize who said "She has 13 elemental affinities. First is lightning, which she has the black version, the pure version and the godly version. Second she has water, her having the black version, the absolute version and the nuclear or thermal version. Third is wind, having the howling version, the shredding version and the piercing version. 4th is fire. She has the Hellfire version, the mystic version, the holy version, the Blaze version and strangely enough Kitsune fire. 5th she has death, which will make for some interesting attacks. 6th she has Gamma, which she gains from Jennifer and her bloodline. 7th is demon and it's demonic influenced. 8th is something that Rachael is going to enjoy and it's sound. 9th is Earth and she has the crumbling and molecular version. 10th she has soul and again like death will make some interesting attacks. 11th is gravity allowing her to control the force of nature known as gravity. 12th is poison which will most likely be more deadly the more chakra used. 13th is metal and she has the steel, iron and golden versions."

Everyone except for Sasuke whistled as that was impressive. Sasuke shaking with rage and jealously said "Dobe I demand you give me your power."

Rachael rolling her eyes asked "What was that duck ass, you said you want to be transformed into Tora the cat and given to the fire lord."

Sasuke turned snow white having witnessed what happened to said cat once reunited with it's master. Rachael spotting the fear in his eyes eye smiled and said "Then keep your mouth shut duck ass."

Sasuke shaking his fear off was about to say something when Sakura opening the trap said "I wonder if I could turn this into a chastity belt and what would happen if duck ass tried to remove it."

Kakashi and Sasuke both blanched hearing this while Rachael snickered as Sakura was already being a very good bodyguard.

 _ **Hello guys it's She-Venom bringing you guys the 2nd chapter of Infinite. This chapter is a little more than last chapter mainly because the creative juices was flowing. This chapter is the explanation of the powers and introduction of her real name. So Lucy wants to turn Sasuke into a female at some point as punishment for something. So do you guys want characters from other realms(anime, manga, cartoons, games, etc) to make appearance. Like for example Lucy from Fairy Tail to fall through a portal, end up in Konoha and become part of the gang. Let me know in your reviews or send a PM! Until next time feed your inner monster and rage against the dying light!**_


	3. Weapons, Vassals and Measurements

" _ **And you were just about to tell me. How you meant that you were sorry. And the nights we've spent have really meant the world to you. Let's not pretend I'm keeping track on every note. On every page the day she wrote. The cherry flavored kisses. Well, I taste them. Do you miss it?"**_ - **The Last Something that meant Anything by Mayday Parade**

 **Chapter 3: Vassals, Weapons, Measurements!**

A week later and Rachael could be seen adamantly chatting with Sakura about things, mainly the duck ass and his arrogant tendencies. The two females had been worked to the bone by her three mothers. Rachael could now see the muscles on Sakura's arms now and the girls breast had grown as they were now actually C-cups. Rachael herself was now very fluent in several forms of fighting. Both girls now had several powerful jutsu under their belt.

Rachael feeling eyes on her ass rolled her eyes as the Uchiha hadn't stopped eye raping her since she had awakened her true look and changed clothes. She was seconds away from turning him into that damn cat and handing him to the fire lords wife. She blinked when Sakura pulled out her bear trap and shifted it into a chastity belt. She smirked when Sasuke blanched and moved his hands over his crotch.

Kakashi actually having seen what said belt did to a pervert who hadn't gotten the message that groping Rachael was a cardinal sin flinched and said "Sasuke stop staring at Rachael as not even I can stop Sakura from using that thing on you."

Sasuke whimpered hearing this as Rachael snickered. She then blinked when the team was surrounded by anbu. Rachael summoning two kunai was ready for battle if they decided to attack. Sakura growled sensing her princess about to battle. Kakashi was even curious on what was going on. The lead anbu dropping to her knees said "Princess Rachael we're here to escort you and your team to the council chambers so that you may collect the reparations owed to you."

Rachael hearing this banished her kunai and asked "What are these reparations?"

The anbu said "Two vassals to serve you, the Uchiha clan compound now named the Walters clan compound, 30,000,000 ryo and a nomination for the title of 5th Hokage."

Rachael hearing this gained wide eyes as that was a lot. Sasuke hearing that his clan compound had been given to her growled and was about to protest when the sound of a bear trap opening was heard. He yipped like a timid fox and turned to Sakura. Said half demon had a terrifying smile on her face as she played with her bear trap. Rachael ignoring this asked "Is that all, who are the vassals and why would I be given the Uchiha clan compound?"

The anbu said "No as you're also being given your own hand picked squad of anbu to guard you, all you can eat at any Akamichi establishments, 6 seats on the council, the ability to move up in rank at any time, 8 concubines of your choosing and 5 Inuzuka pups for you. The vassals are Yamanaka Ino and Inuzuka Kina formerly Inuzuka Kiba. You were given the Uchiha compound along with it's content except for Uchiha-sans clothes because they were the clan that owed you the most, but only two of them are left."

Rachael hearing this had wide eyes and asked "Kibbles was turned into a girl?"

The anbu nodded and Rachael burst into a fit of giggles as she said "Oh I've got to see this. Lead the way Anbu-san."

The anbu nodded and signaled for the others to surround team seven. Rachael turning to Sasuke who was fuming smirked and asked "Oi duck ass, you weren't a bed wetter where you because I ain't sleeping in a bed you used to piss yourself in?"

Sasuke growled at her and was ready to attack her when the sound of a bear trap snapping shut could be heard. He quickly turned so white he was giving snow a run for it's money. Rachael cackled as Sakura once again reminded the Uchiha that she was there.

A little while later and Rachael rolled her eyes as the civilian council tried to weasel their way out of giving her the money they owed her. She wasn't listening to any of their bullshit excuses. She coughing said "Look just give me my money and stop bullshitting me."

One civilian sniffling said "But Lady Rachael we really don't have the money."

Rachael turning to Sakura said "Sakura-chan this guy needs some of your special treatment."

Sakura gaining a sickly sweet smile on her face said "He wants to play the snapped dick game."

The man blanched hearing this and quickly handed Rachael his part of the money. Sakura still with the smile on her face said "Perhaps the females would like to the play the destroyed vagina game."

Rachael snickered when the rest of her money was quickly handed to her as no one wanted to play games with Sakura. Turning to the doors she watched as in walked Ino wearing a sparkly collar on her neck and a scowl on her face. Right behind her was mumbling cursed Kina, who not only had a collar on, but even had dog ears. Rachael burst into laughter spotting this. Ino with a scowl on her face said "My princess."

Kina still grumbling bowed and said "My lady."

Rachael laughed even harder at this as the old Kiba would have kissed Sasuke before he bowed to her. Shaking her head she coughed and asked "Do you Kina Inuzuka and Ino Yamanaka hereby swear allegiance to me and my clan. Do you two swear to honor my morals and uphold my ambitions. Do you swear to be my harbingers, my swords, my shields, my advocates, my loves, my deadly warriors, my seven sins?"

Ino dropping to one knee like Sakura had done in wave said "I do my princess."

Kina dropping to both knees said "I and Akamaru do my lady."

Rachael hearing this smiled as on Ino's neck her initials appeared and burned into her skin. The same thing happened to Kina, except it was on her left arm. Both girls glowed exactly like Sakura had done in wave. Ino moaned as a large pair of horns burst from her forehead and her eyes turned a onyx black. Kina growled as a thick wolf tail burst from her ass. Kina's eyes turned a startling pink. The councils blinked and asked "What just happened?"

Rachael sighing turned to Sakura who smiled and happily explained what had just happened. Ino gently touching her horns asked "Do you know what kind of demons we are?"

Rachael getting up from her comfy chair stared Ino and Kina in the eyes for a few moments. Smiling she said "You are a Succubus Ino mixed with a tiger demon."

Ino smiled hearing this. Rachael staring Kina in the eyes said "You Kina-chan are a lycan, which technically speaking isn't a demon, but your lycan is mixed with a little pride demon."

Kina smirked as she knew she'd be a powerful. Rachael going back to her chair sat down and said "Now I need to pick my anbu guards."

Sarutobi nodded waived his hand and the anbu appeared. Rachael blinked as she found herself able to look through the masks they wore. This helped her actually pick her guards. Her eyes landing on the purple haired anbu that lead her group into the room said "Her."

Yugao blinked as she didn't think she'd be picked. Rachael smiling as the shocked look in the woman's face picked three others to work alongside the woman. Hiruzen asked "What about the concubines?"

Rachael waiving her hand said "I'll pick those later I need me some ramen."

She then got out of the chair, a giggling Sakura, snickering Ino and a sweat dropping Kina right behind her. Hiruzen shaking his head said "The more things change with her, the more they stay the same."

Two hours later and Rachael along with her three vassals were exploring there new home. Rachael finding the library pushed open the doors and her eyes nearly popped. The room was literally lined with scrolls and books. She whistled as it made a little sense on why duck ass was so upset at being forced out of his home. She blinked hearing a very high pitched scream.

Turning around she walked outside and nearly died from laughter as a male, that was most likely a new found fan of hers, was in one of Sakura's new traps. Walking over to the fool she asked "On a scale from 1 to 10 how much does that hurt?"

He with tears pouring down his face said "Help Rachael-hime."

She rolling her eyes asked "Why are you even here?"

The fool whimpering said "I came here to help you start the next generation of the Walters clan."

She hearing this snorted and said "Oi Sakura you can finish this one off as he think he has a chance with me."

The man screamed when Sakura holding a very bloody knife appeared. Said female shaking her head wiped the knife on her shirt and said "We're gonna play a game and it's really easy."

She picking the man up by the nape of his neck said "It only has one rule. You see I'm gonna attach a very special kind of trap to your crotch. You'll have 30 minutes to get me to agree to removing it. If you cannot get me to agree within the time limit."

The smirk on Sakura's face made the man whimper as he was dragged away. Rachael easily ignoring how sadistic Sakura had become walked back inside of her new home and grabbed one of the scrolls Kina had started to look at. Reading a few lines on it she scowled and said "Odin's beard the Uchiha were nothing but filthy thieves."

Ino reading her own scroll clicked her teeth and said "Really makes me wonder how much has Sasuke stolen?"

Kina on the ground reading a scroll about wolves and gently petting Akamaru said "The bastard didn't have his precious eyes activated so he couldn't really steal anything yet. Now though I refuse to use any of my clan jutsu."

Rachael said "I don't think you have to worry about that Kina, because if he tries to steal anything from our clan, I'll turn him into a girl."

Kina and Ino hearing this snickered already knowing how the Uchiha would react to being turned into a woman. Ino and Kina both flinched hearing the male from before scream out in pure agony. Rachael not even bothering asked "So Kina-chan are you happy with being a lycan?"

Kina shaking her head nodded and said "Yeah although I'm going to have to adjust to the new tail."

Rachael looking at the scroll for anything interesting responded with "Not only will you have to get used to that, but you'll have to get to your enhanced strength and enhanced agility and your teleport ability."

Kina blinked several times and asked "What do you mean my teleport ability?"

Rachael looking up from her scroll said "Pride Demons can teleport Kina-chan. You are both a lycan and a pride demon. You are pretty much assured to be able to teleport."

Kina hearing this groaned and said "Great I have to work extra hard so that I'll be of use to you."

Ino biting her lip as another scream could be heard asked "What about me?"

Rachael smiling at Ino said "I and Kina will be helping you with your enhanced senses as you're part Tiger demon now. You will also be able to truly alter your body type because Succubus are made to please."

Ino hearing this looked down at her body and asked "Then how come I haven't already changed?"

Rachael eye smiling said "Simply Ino-chan. I already loved your form before, you becoming a succubus only made you more beautiful."

Ino blushing looked at her scroll and asked "Should we be worried about what Sakura is doing?"

Rachael shaking her head said "Not really. She's doing her job."

All three females looked up as Sakura walked in covered in blood. Rachael asked "He didn't give you the correct answer did he?"

Sakura shaking her head said "No, he just kept insisting that he could help you expand the clan."

Rachael rolling her eyes said "Go take a bath Sakura-chan you're coated in blood and then maybe finish setting the perimeter traps."

Sakura nodding was about to do so when another trap could be heard going off. Rachael rolling her eyes got up and walked outside. She blinked several times finding a blanked mask anbu in the trap struggling to get free. She narrowed her eyes as she had already chosen her personal anbu guards. She grabbed him by the back of his head and asked one of her anbu guards "Who in the nine hells is this?"

Yugao glaring at the anbu said "Root."

Rachael hearing this and remembering the books she had read growled and said "That old cripple is already trying to spy on me."

Yugao nodding asked "What do you want to do with him."

Rachael gaining a very sweet smile on her face said "I've always wanted a pet and now is the perfect chance to try out the third bloodline Rize-hime gave me."

She then started to flood the blank masked anbu with her chakra picturing a striped hyena. She clapped when she was no longer holding a blank masked anbu, but was now holding a very large dark purple striped hyena that had emotion filled eyes. Rachael giggling scratched her new pet behind the ears and said "I think your name will be Billie and since I transformed you, you are truly a hyena, a special hyena that can breathe molten lava and shits out gold, but a hyena."

Eyes widened hearing this including the freshly arrived Hiruzen. He letting his pipe hit the ground looked at the hyena that was now nuzzling Rachael and asked "What in the nine realms?"

Rachael giggling said "Actually according to mom there are about 340 different realms, including one almost indexical to this one except in that one I'm a male, an idiot, and actually the child of the 4th Hokage and his wife."

All eyes widened hearing this including the freshly showered Sakura. Ino curious asked "Can you actually visit any of these realms?"

Rachael scratching her chin in thought said "I don't know I'd have to concur with mother, but it's highly probable."

Kina hearing this gained a twinkle in her eyes as she asked "Do you hear that Akamaru our princess might one day take us to a different realm."

Rachael giggled and said "Alright anbu guards you can go back to doing your job and jiji go do your paperwork."

Yugao and the anbu nodded and vanished, while Hiruzen grumbled and returned to the tower to do his paperwork. Rachael turning said "Alright let's get back to reading the scrolls and Sakura-chan you need to head to your former home and collect your stuff."

Sakura nodding asked "Do I need to pick up some food while I'm out?"

Rachael shaking her head no said "No, as Kina and Ino will be going grocery shopping for us."

Kina hearing this pulled out a piece of paper and asked "What do we need?"

Rachael eye smiling at Kina waived her hand and the paper turned into a scroll with needed items written down on it. Ino looking at said list asked "What do we need with pig ears?"

Rachael giggling said "Those are for Akamaru and my sweet little Billie."

Kina nodding said "We'll be back with the items after I go get the feminine clothes my mom and sister got for me."

Ino nodding said "I'll be picking up some new bras as mine are too small now."

All three females then left leaving Rachael alone. Said princess skipped into her new home and said "So we'll go where they won't know. Our secrets and sorrows. We should leave while we can, and be gone by tomorrow. Can't you see how the second hand turns, we should go while the candle still burns."

Billie happily trotted behind her new master, glad to be free of Danzo and his curse.

Two days later and Rachael and her three girls were in a clothing store, being measured for kimonos. The reason they were being measured for kimonos was because the Fire Daimyo had invited Rachael to a very fancy party. Apparently since she was a princess it was required for her to network and extend her reach. She wasn't going anywhere without her three girls though so all four of them were being measured.

Rachael rolled her eyes when one of the tailors measuring her touched her nipple. The guy wasn't subtle at all as he had eagerly volunteered to measure her and had been staring at her with hearts for eyes since then. Said man finally finished measuring her breast said "Wow you have 36 triple-D cups Rachael-hime."

Rachael rolling her eyes said "I already knew this. In fact I know all of my measurements."

The man looking at her with lust shining in his eyes asked "Is it okay that I love your measurements?"

She rolling her eyes again blinked when the screams of a male filled the air. Turning she snickered as Sakura had just snapped the man measuring her dick in half. The man crumbled to the ground, his eyes wide white circles and blood pouring from his lower region. Sakura with a savage grin on her face said "That will teach you fucks not to get to brave with my princess."

Ino already measured sat down in the chair offered to her and said "This is taking so long."

Kina growling at the man who kept trying to grope her ass said "Listen here you fuck. Only my princess has permission to grab my ass."

She grabbing the man by his throat said "She owns me, mind, body and soul and I'll happily let her play with my curves, but you don't get that privilege."

The fool who had been measuring her was shaking in his damn boots as Kina terrified him. Rachael laughed as Akamaru and Billie were growling at the man, wanting to rip him limb from limb. She then rolled her eyes when the fool measuring her grabbed her ass. Turning to look him directly in the eyes she asked "Are you trying to get hurt, because the next time you grope me, I'll be sending you to Kumo via my foot."

She smiled when the man blanched. All three of her girls giggled hearing this and Sakura said "Our princess doesn't make idle threats, so I'd listen to her advice."

Rachael giving a heart stopping smile said "Chances are, I'll break your neck. Chance run away from you. Still chances are, your dick will be broken."

Every single male in the store gulped as that sounded like the most savage thing anyone had ever heard. The man quickly decided to be as professional as possible.

Two days later and Rachael was very confused as during the event the fire lord had been hosting she somehow ended up adopting a 3 year old girl, simply known as Sin. Rachael had no clue on how to be a mother, but thankfully she had plenty of help in the form of Tsume Inuzuka and of course her mothers.

Right now Rachael was watching as Sakura tried out the machete she had been blessed with. Apparently this very sharp over sized knife had been coated in the venom of the legendary Basilisk. Sakura of course was trying to get used to it, along with new fighting style.

Ino was twirling the chain that was new weapon and creating a vacuum of death. Rachael had the idea that if Ino had a fire element she could create a snare of absolute death. Kina was having fun beating the shit out of one of the recent spies Danzo had sent using her golden knuckles. They were the improved version of bronze knuckles, but were more painful.

She herself had four new weapons. Two were made with what was known as Celestial Bronze. The last two had been made by the dwarves. Her first weapon was gift from mother Jennifer and it was a simple but elegant axe. The intricate design on the blade was green and were interweaving dragons.

The second weapon was a gift from someone know as Black Panther. It was a pair of gloves that had very sharp claws designed into them. Apparently they were made of a alloy of Vibranium and the bronze. She had also been given some weird looking herb that glowed purple. It was supposedly the offering from some panther goddess known as Bast. It in theory give her the abilities of the panther, that was if she ate the thing. For some reason it gave her the creeps.

Her first weapon crafted by the dwarves was a gorgeous hammer, with a jade green handle and her symbol carved into the side. It was like her mothers hammer as it helped her channel her power over the storms. Her final weapon was a spear that could grow in weight or size according to her will. She didn't really have time to train with her weapons as she was too busy with her new daughter, tons of paperwork, redesigning her symbol and of course getting used to being a princess. She feeling someone tug on her pants looked down and smiled at Sin.

The little girl had dark blue skin, pointed ears and red eyes. Rachael had asked her mother what was wrong with Sin, and Jane had explained that Sin was half dark elf. Rachael then became curious why she was named Sin. She found out it was Sin's late father who had slept with and feel in love with a female dark elf. Said dark elf had given birth to Sin, and then died in battle along with most of her clan against what two of her mothers called the alien scum. Apparently the woman had been against giving birth to Sin in the first place but her elders had told her that abortion was a sin against the clan, hence the name.

Rachael picking her little girl up had already come up with a new name for the girl. She nuzzling the very affection 3 year old asked "Sweetie would you like your new momma to give you a better name?"

Sin loving her new mother lots nodded and said "Yes momma."

Rachael with a brilliant smile on her face motioned for the others to come over and said "From this day forward my sweet little girl you'll be known as Serena Amelia Walters."

Serena formerly known as Sin smiled and said "I love it."

Sakura giggled and said "Of course you princess, your mother gave it to you."

Ino shaking her head said "I'm going back to training as I need to get stronger so I can properly represent you Rachael-hime."

Rachael nodding cut her eyes to the left and said "Anbu-san."

Yugao appearing asked "Yes princess?"

Rachael handing Serena to her said "Watch my darling girl as momma needs to train also."

Yugao nodding accepted Serena who giggled at the mask. Kina with a smirk on her face turned to Akamaru and said "Alright boy, let's get back to training. Next time we have a mission or something we should dominate, in the name of our princess."

Akamaru barked his agreement and ran off with Kina to get back to training. Rachael giggling turned to Billie who was scratching behind her ears with her foot and said "Let's get training Billie, we're a team now."

Billie getting up barked and followed Rachael as the princess summoned her ax and hammer. Sakura watching Rachael walk away, with her eyes on said woman's ass said "I need to go set more traps and make sure no one had tried to escape my play space."

She then walked away leaving Yugao holding Serena who was now playing with the woman's mask. Yugao having her eyes on Rachael's shapely ass licked her lips behind her mask, not even caring that she was in a committed relationship with her fiancé. Rachael having felt eyes on her ass giggled, turned and winked at Yugao, who blushed behind her mask at having been caught.

 _ **Hello my little symbiote it's She-Venom here with the long awaited third chapter of Infinite. This chapter is the return to Konoha. We're also introduced to Kina Inuzuka and Ino Yamanaka. We learn of a few other things and Rachael demonstrates one of her new bloodline. Anyway I apologize for taking so long with this as always leave a review or shoot me a PM for info or suggestions. As always grow strong my little monster and fire your Plunderblades.**_


	4. Waking Kushina

**"** **She's in my head. She's in my head! I remember everything that she said. Yeah she's in my head. She's in my head. Rewind it back and do it over again.** _ **These monstrous things! That we dream in our sleep. Are enough to strike fear, into those who are weak. But we fight for our lives. Inside the minds of our own. Just waiting for the moment. When we return home**_ _ **."-**_ _ **Monstrous Things by Picturesque**_

 **Chapter 4: Waking Kushina, Symbiote and Rachael/Infinite Vs Asuma!**

Two weeks later and Rachael could be found in the hospital as the village needed her blood on record. They had also done some other test, including getting a vaginal fluid discharge from her vagina. She wasn't happy about that last one and the scowl on her face showed it. She blinked when Hiruzen appeared and said "Ah Rachael-hime now is the perfect time to introduce you to someone."

Rachael getting up from her chair asked "What do you need old man?"

He chuckling motioned for her to follow him. She doing so was curious on what the old man needed, but was also wondering what her mothers had planned, as they were too quiet at the moment. Shaking her head she blinked finding herself in a very large room that looked like it was kept on the low. Looking around she could actually see that this room was a very hidden and old part of the hospital. Hell it looked like it had been built to keep something or maybe someone hidden from the general populace.

She turning to where the old man was standing gained wide eyes spotting an absolutely gorgeous red haired woman lying comatose in a hospital bed, with an IV hooked up to her arm with a slow drip of the usual saline solution. The only sign that this sinfully gorgeous woman was alive was the constant sound of the heart monitor. She turning to Hiruzen asked "Old man who in the many realms is this gorgeous woman?"

Hiruzen smiling sadly said "Rachael allow me to introduce you to one of the strongest kunoichi I have ever known. This is the woman who would have gladly taken care of you had she not fallen into a coma. Her name is Kushina Uzumaki and she's sadly been trapped in a coma since the Kyuubi was unsealed from her."

Rachael hearing this felt her eyes widened as this woman was the person to hold the Kyuubi before her, and would have taken care of her. Rachael turning to her jiji asked "What has been done to try and wake her?"

Hiruzen sighing and taking a seat in one of the chairs said "We've tried everything we could think of. Even had her hold you when you were small, as she did seem to have a positive effect when you were placed in her arms. Sadly nothing happened and she's been trapped here in her mind for 11 going on 12 years now."

Rachael hearing this felt a wave of sadness washed over her, as essentially this beautiful woman was wasting away. Shaking her head Rachael thought about the stories she had been reading to Serena lately, the one's about true love and kisses. She licking her lips wondered if maybe she should try this, as she did supposedly have a positive affect on the sleeping beauty.( _ **She-Venom "See what I did there**_!)

Shrugging she leaned over and gently kissed Kushina on the lips ignoring the wide eyes of Hiruzen. His pipe hit the floor when to his utter shock and awe, Kushina, who had been unconscious, started to kiss Rachael back. Rachael feeling someone kiss her back smiled and pulled back. She swooned finding herself staring into twin pools of cerulean that shined brighter than the sky.

Kushina a little shocked to be waking up to some gorgeous green skinned goddess kissing her turned and asked "Who are you and what's going on?"

Rachael was about to answer when suddenly the memories hit Kushina like a truck. Her eyes widened and her heart monitor started going insane. She asked "The Kyuubi. A masked man unsealed the Kyuubi from me and me and Minato had to seal it into the poor girl. Oh my god I have to find her and make sure she's alright."

Rachael hearing this couldn't help but chuckle and say "Oi Uzumaki-san calm down."

Kushina hearing this glared at Rachael and said "Don't you tell me to calm down you weirdo. I need to find that girl and you need to stop kissing people who are sleeping."

Rachael snickered and turned to Hiruzen and said "Old man I think I'll let you handle this one. I need to get back to Serena before she wakes from her afternoon nap and then I have to meet with the duckass and Kakashi."

Hiruzen nodding said "Alright Rachael."

Rachael then left the room to do exactly as she said, while Hiruzen explained the past 11-12 years to Kushina and explained who the girl she had just been talking to was. Rachael was just picking up the happy Serena when Kushina could be heard screaming "THAT WAS WHO?"

Serena tilting her head asked "What was that mamma?"

Rachael smiling at her little girl said "That my precious little girl was the sound of a shocked and upset woman."

Serena giggled and asked "Can we have macaroni and cheese tonight mamma?"

Rachael nuzzling her little princess said "Of course we can baby."

Two days later and Rachael was now very worried as her mothers still hadn't made a move. She didn't like it one bit, but on the other hand Kushina had been very active. The woman once fully recovered and informed was like a damn rocket as she took off and hadn't slowed yet. The woman had literally beat the shit out of a lot of people including her least favorite elder.

Rachael smiled as Sakura walked in from her play space for once not covered in the blood of one of the fools playing her game. Ino and Kina were both out on missions with their teams, thus it was just Rachael, Sakura, Serena and the anbu. Sakura turning to her princess and teammate said "They seem to finally realize that you don't want them."

Rachael snorting said "More like they don't want to play any more of your games."

Sakura giggled as this was more likely as the games she was allowed to play were heinous and could make even Ibiki puke. Billie the hyena now very accustomed to being a pet was most responsible for clean up of the bodies Sakura's play time left. She loved her job as she had an all you can eat buffet and still got feed by her masters.

Rachael was about to ask Sakura what she was wanted for dinner when her senses started to go wild. She knew exactly why as she could feel her mothers arrival. Turning she smiled brightly as all three of her mothers appeared, two out of the three looking worn out. Jane spotting her princess and her grandchild smiled and said "Come give me a hug oh sweet child of mine."

Rachael giggling walked over and wrapped her goddess of thunder mother in a tight hug. Jennifer walking over to Serena hugged her precious grandchild as said 3 year old squealed in delight. Hel looking exhausted sat down in the nearest chair and let out a sigh. Rachael turning to her asked "What's wrong mom?"

Hel kicking her feet up said "Had to do about 2 centuries of paperwork, just to make sure you were properly sanctioned as a goddess and then had to set out finding you a few presents."

Rachael hearing this felt her eyebrow quirk as she asked "Presents?"

Jennifer setting Serena down smiled and said "Yes presents. We missed 11 years of birthdays with you. We know that you don't care about that now, but we still need to do this in order to make us feel better."

Rachael sighed hearing this as she said "Okay then what are these presents."

Jane smiled and pulled out what looked like an oxygen tank. Curious and a little wary Rachael asked "You brought me an oxygen tank as a present?"

Hel laughing said "No darling. It's just the carrier for your present."

Rachael curious asked "My present isn't some kind of biological weapon is it?"

Jennifer scratching her chin said "Kind of."

This statement didn't ease Rachael's worries at all. Jane slapping her wife on the back of her head said "Don't tell her things like that."

Hel laughing at the antics of her two loves said "Inside of the tank are 7.5 billion alien parasitic entities known as Symbiote or Klyntar. There are three reasons we're giving you this. The first and foremost reason is because honestly we can't trust anyone else with the amount of power this tank contains."

Rachael looking at the tank asked "How strong could it be if it's trapped in an oxygen tank?"

Jane snorting said "Baby that tank contains an entire planet's worth of symbiote. Each one of the symbiote had been bonded and were powerful enough to give even me trouble. Add in the fact that they have achieved a hive like mind meld and you get a very dangerous tank."

Rachael hearing this whistled along with Sakura. Jennifer said "The second reasons has already been stated and the 3rd reason is because well honestly we want to give you every advantage we can."

Rachael hearing this asked "How will I even use this present."

Hel said "You ironically use it like an oxygen tank, except instead of inhaling oxygen you'll be ingesting symbiote."

Rachael's face scrunched up hearing this as that didn't sound to pleasant. Shaking her head she asked "What else did you bring me?"

Jane smiling pulled out what looked like seven diamonds. Rachael curious could actually feel the power coming from this jewels. Jane still with a smile on her face said "These are the Chaos Emeralds and they are your second present."

Rachael blinking gently took the pink emerald and asked "What do they do?"

Hel being the one who knows the answer to this question explained to her just what the emeralds did. She finished with "In theory you should be able to achieve a ascended form, just as long as you have 50 of some kind of gold."

Rachael hearing this watched as the emeralds vanished becoming part of her. She blinked when Jennifer pulled out a very large scroll. Curious she asked "What is that?"

All three of her mothers said "Your very own summoning scroll?"

Rachael's eyes widened hearing this and she quickly asked "Which contract is it?"

Jane giggling said "Since your feminine side isn't very prevalent we decided to get you the _**Equestria**_ contract."

Rachael sweat dropped and asked "Really?"

All three of her mothers nodded and said "Really."

Rachael sighed and signed the contract. She blinked when a poof of smoke occurred. She smirked when Sakura instantly had her weapon at the ready. The smoke cleared and Serena let out a loud squeal. Covered in confetti and bouncing with springs was a bubblegum pink pony with balloons on it's left hind leg. The pony bouncing said "Hello my name is Pinkie Pie and I'm your personal summon. I'm also the party pony."

Rachael face palmed and said "Really a pink pony."

Sakura snickered and said "My princess it seems as though someone wants you to party."

Rachael sending Sakura a glare said "Not funny Sakura-chan."

Pinkie smiling at Rachael said "Hold on a second princess. Let me transform into my human form."

Another poof of smoke occurred and quickly cleared. Rachael and Sakura both blushed when the human form of Pinkie became visible. Pinkie stood at 6 feet even with long flowing pink hair. Her blue eyes were just as beautiful as Rachael's. She had a body that made both females drool. Pinkie smiling asked "Is this form better princess?"

Rachael nodding turned to her mothers and asked "Anything else?"

Jane nodding said "One last thing for you before we have to get back to work."

Hel pulling out a long spiked object handed to Rachael and said "Allow me to introduce you to a modified dragon's tooth. This weapon was used in a another realm to transform living beings into alien zombie like creatures known as Husk. You'll be able to use yours to create an army of death to do your bidding."

Rachael hearing this whistled as this sounded very handy. Accepting the deadly object she blinked as it turned purple and the spikes appeared on each side. She blinked when it vanished and apparently became like the emeralds. She feeling all three of her mothers hug her and place a kiss on her forehead smiled as they vanished to do their work. Rachael turning to Pinkie said "I guess we should find out what your group can do and get familiar with each other."

Pinkie nodding said "Yes and then I can start planning the party for our first ever summoner."

Rachael sighing said "Serena play with Sakura-chan. Sakura keep the games you two play pg-13."

Sakura nodding said "Come on Serena let's go play checkers."

Serena clapped and said "Okay Sakura."

Rachael smiled as her baby followed Sakura out of the room. Motioning Pinkie to follow her, she lead the pony to a room where they could talk in private.

A day later and Rachael was out shopping for Serena as the girl needed a few things and as her mother it was her job to do so. Rachael walking into a toy store had already purchased what Serena needed and was now buying some more toys for her baby. She blinked spotting the gorgeous Kurenai Yuhi stomping down the street, steam almost literally coming off of her. Rachael was a little curious on what had pissed the woman off, but really couldn't ask as Kina was at home playing with Serena.

Ino who was shopping with her walked over holding a stuffed hyena and was about to say something when she spotted Kurenai. Ino sighing said "It seems as though she finally found about Asuma choosing his cancer sticks over her."

Rachael hearing this blinked and asked "Really he chose cigarettes over her?"

Ino nodded and said "She gave him an ultimatum before we left on our last mission. He didn't even think once. He picked his cancer sticks over her."

Rachael shook her head and said "He's a fool. I'd throw away ever cancer stick I had for even a chance to date a true beauty like her."

Rachael blinked spotting the smirk on Ino's face. Slowly turning she found herself eye to eye with Kurenai who had a curious look in her eyes. Kurenai asked "Do you mean it?"

Rachael planning on getting Ino back later said "Of course I mean it. You're gorgeous and a kick ass kunoichi. Any being would truly be blessed to even have a sliver of a chance at a date with you."

Kurenai hearing this honest and open comment smiled and said "Thank Rachael-hime. I really needed to hear that."

Rachael smiling said "It's cool Kurenai-san. Everyone needs to be told their special every once in a while."

She turning back her shopping asked "Would you like to help pick out some toys for Serena?"

Kurenai smiled and said "I would love to."

Rachael smiled and picked up the little drum and said "My little drummer girl."

Ino quickly putting the drum down said "No way in hell. She's already got your sense of sound, with this thing she'd be rupturing eardrums."

Rachael giving Ino a smile that sent shivers down to her spine said "Oh my drummer girl let me hear you roar. My little drummer girl. My little wonder girl you can soar. Mommy's little girl. You can be, anything you dream of. My little drummer girl. My perfect little world."

Ino groaned knowing that Serena was not only getting the drum, but Ino was going to be listening to everything single piece Serena made. Rachael giggled as Ino walked over to the actual adult section of the store and grabbed a pair of headphones. Rachael turning to Kurenai gained huge eyes spotting what looked like a toy version of herself in a very frilly pink dress. She grabbing the toy asked "What the fresh hell is this shit?"

One of the managers of the store said "Oh that's the limited addition Princess Rachael toy. It just came in from the vastly recovered country of wave. Apparently you have a temple there where they worship you. Apparently it's called the **Order of the Jade Goddess**. They mass produced various toys of you. That one is brand new and it apparently expresses your more feminine side."

Rachael hearing this groaned and asked "Please tell me you have a better version of me then that?"

The woman nodding walked into the backroom and pulled out a version of Rachael in her mission gear and said "We have these which are the real version of you. My boss told me to put out the princess version of you."

Rachael asked "Just who is your boss and where can I find them?"

The woman pointing behind Rachael said "She's right there."

Rachael quickly spun around and sent a vicious glare at one Sarah Haruno. Said pink haired woman sneered and said "Don't look at me like that. You're setting a bad example for our women, who should be dressed like princess to capture the man of their hearts, not like a kunoichi."

Rachael let slip a little of her killing intent as she said "I'm not the one setting a bad example you failure of an wannabe kunoichi. Women in this time and age need to know that life is not a fucking fairy tale and that shit hit's the fan more often than not. No motherfucking prince charming is going to come to your rescue 100% of the time. Women need to be able to fend off bad situations, or out in the field they will be captured, beaten, tortured and raped. That is reality. While yes I do agree sometimes being like a princess is good, but not all the damn time."

Sarah was about to say something when Kurenai said "She's right. Females in this male dominated reality need to know what could happen should they not be able to defend their body."

Ino picking up the figure said "I used to be one of those people who thought that my prince charming would come in and rescue me from dire situations. Granted I'm pretty sure my _**princess**_ charming would come in guns blazing if I truly needed her, but I've since worked my ass off to become a kunoichi my father and clan can be proud of."

Sarah hearing this was about to say something else when Yugao appeared in the store and said "Rachael-hime Serena is crying for her mamma."

Rachael turning gained a serious face as she asked "What the hell happened. Sakura and Kina were playing with her, she should be just fine."

Yugao cutting her eyes to Kurenai said "Asuma Sarutobi trying to seek audience with you came to the compound. When Sakura and Kina explained that you weren't there he called them useless and weaklings. As you can imagine this pissed off both of them and they tried to fight him. He defeated them with ease, even with their training. Serena-chan witnessed this and started to wail alerting myself and the other anbu stationed at the compound."

Rachael hearing this clenched her fist and asked "What else?"

Yugao licking her lips said "Sarutobi-san struck Serena across the face and told her to shut her fucking mouth."

The entire village was quickly flooded by killing intent. The epicenter of said killing intent was none other than an extremely furious Rachael. Said female's skin was literally steaming as it turned into a deep orange-red. Rachael absolutely furious screamed " **ASUMA SARUTOBI!"**

The ground shook from this monstrous roar. Rachael stomping her way out of the quickly crumbling building marched directly towards where she could feel Asuma at. People literally scrambled out of her way as with each step the ground under her feet turned into molten lava. Ino now drenched in sweat said "Asuma-sensei you dumb fuck."

Yugao actually turned on said "I'll go alert Hokage-sama."

She then vanished in a swirl of leaves. Kurenai shaking her head said "Someone should probably go try and calm her down."

Sarah as white as snow but seeing red as Sakura was her niece said "Fuck that let her stomp his ass into the ground."

Ino snorting said "That was going to happen once he lay his hands on Kina and Sakura. She's most likely going to strangle him with her bare hands."

All three females moved to follow Rachael, one going to try and talk her down, the other two to cheer the girl on.

Asuma smoking his cancer sticks nearly shit his brick when Rachael's killing intent hit the village. He gulped as this is what he had wanted to happen, but he wondered if maybe he was being foolish. He got his answer when the tree's surrounding the area were literally torn asunder. The one responsible for said destruction was none other than a red Rachael who glared at him with completely orange eyes. She growling at him said "Get ready Sarutobi I'm about to end your miserable life."

He snorted and said "As if you can defeat me."

She gaining a sinister aura said "I'm gonna beat you like a rug and then strangle the life out of you for hitting my precious Serena."

She then vanished and the next thing Asuma knew he was crashing through trees. The reason behind this was the red fist belonging to one furious Rachael. She roaring chased after him ignoring the many people appearing in the training ground. She arriving where she had launched him literally smacked away the powerful wind jutsu he sent at her. She grabbing him by his throat growled when the man traded places with a log.

She destroying said log turned to glare at him. Asuma with some of his outfit torn and his blades in his hands gave her a serious look and said "I hope you're ready as I'm about to kick your ass."

Rachael was about to respond when a voice inside of her head said " _ **Infinite Wants to play with the filthy ningen. Infinite wants to punish filthy ningen for hurting daughter**_."

Rachael very alarmed and confused asked out loud "Who the fucking hell is Infinite?"

She didn't know it but her righteous rage had calmed down and she was once again green. Asuma narrowing his eyes asked "What are you talking about?"

Ino appearing along with Kina and Sakura walked over to Rachael and asked "What's wrong Rachael-hime. Why aren't you stomping a mud hole in Asuma-teme?"

Rachael cutting her eyes to Sakura and Kina could still see the damage Asuma had done to them. Hell Kina had a cut across her beautiful nose. Rachael looking at her three girl asked "Do any of you three know who the hell Infinite is?"

Ino and Kina were confused as they had never heard of anyone known as Infinite. Sakura on the other hand blinked and asked "Did you hear a voice inside of your head say something princess?"

Rachael nodded. Sakura's face lit up as she said "It seems as your mother's first present is finally settled."

Rachael blinking remembered placing the symbiote tank and slowly absorbing all of them a week ago. She didn't think they'd bond with her soul, blood and body so fast. Sakura said "Many of the examples for symbiote I've read would manifest as voices in the head of their users. For example Venom one of the most recognized symbiote manifested himself in Peter Parker as a voice encouraging him to do bad things. Carnage one of the most infamous symbiote manifested itself as another voice inside of Cletus Kassidy, helping him plan out murders. Infinite is most likely your symbiote manifesting itself."

Rachael hearing this theory from Sakura asked in her mind " _Are you a manifestation of my symbiote Infinite_?"

The voice from before said " _ **Yes we are Infinite. We 7.5 billion symbiote combined into one, infused with the power of the Chaos Emeralds and retrofitted with the Dragon's Teeth. We were also granted some power from Akane-san.**_ "

Rachael hearing this blinked and said " _Akane actually gave you some of her power. She must trust you then."_

Infinite said " _ **Yes she said she trust us just as much as she trust you.**_ "

Rachael smiled hearing this and set her eyes back on Asuma who had a proud smirk on his face spotting the mark he had left on Kina's face. Rachael cracking her neck said " _Ya know what. Go wild Infinite, teach this shit what happens when ya piss off the princess._ "

Infinite didn't respond, but she could literally feel how giddy her symbiote was. Rachael smirking at Asuma said "Asuma-teme I hope you don't mind being the test victim for a present my mothers gave me."

He snorted and said "Doesn't matter what you throw at me I'm gonna kick your ass and then Kurenai will get back with me and never ever give me another stupid ultimatum."

Rachael had ignored his answer as it had been a rhetorical question anyway. She lifting up her right hand could actually see the plum purple and inky black substance appearing on her skin. This was the color of her symbiote and it was slowly covering her entire hand. It then started to cover more of her body at a faster rate, until soon the only thing left visible was her face and a little of her hair.

She setting her blue eyes on the wide eyed Asuma laughed as Infinite completely covered her entire body. Now standing where Rachael had been was a plum purple and black symbiote with a massive jaw and huge white eyes. The chest of this symbiote had the kanji for nine in bright yellow. Sticking out of the back of Infinite were dragons teeth, all gleaming with some kind of liquid.

Infinite simply stood there for a few seconds before it's massive tongue came out of it's mouth, where the seven chaos emeralds coated in the chakra of the Kyuubi could be seen. The tongue then went back into the mouth. Infinite setting her massive eyes on Asuma roared and the next thing Asuma knew was pain. The reason for this was because Infinite in a display of outlandish speed had launched her fist at him.

It hit his stomach with the force of a train hitting a cabbage cart. Infinite not finished punched Asuma in the chin sending the foolish man flying into the air. A tentacle then wrapped around him and Infinite shot into the air and started to repeatedly punch and kick Asuma. Infinite did this for a few moments before slamming him into the ground.

Infinite then moved her head to the left as a powerful blade of wind tried to slice into her neck. The smoke her attack had caused cleared to reveal a once again glaring Asuma with blood dribbling down his chin. He said "You fucking monster. I'll kill you."

Infinite opening her mouth laughed and said **"Oh please. Infinite will take pleasure in making you suffer."**

Infinite then dashed forward. Asuma was ready for it this time as he swiped at her with his chakra blades. Infinite easily dodging this attack, flew by the man and landed on a tree, she bouncing off of the tree was now in the air. She in the air sent out several tentacles that crashed into the ground and tried to grab Asuma. The man showing just why he was jonin expectedly dodged the tentacles and managed to slice a few. Infinite landing dashed towards Asuma again.

He going through hand signs opened his mouth and sent out a cloud of ash. Infinite dashing directly in this ash was still heading towards Asuma. Asuma smirking clicked his teeth and set the cloud on fire. He laughed thinking that his jutsu had finished Infinite. His eyes widened when the flames were literally shaken off. Infinite standing there with a smile on her face roared. Asuma was quickly wrapped in even more tentacles than before. These tentacles unlike the ones from before were not connected to Infinite. No they came from the tentacles Asuma had sliced.

Infinite ending her roar chuckled and said " _ **Symbiote Release: Hug from a Octopus**_!"

Asuma feeling the tentacles tighten around him resisted his urge to scream. Infinite walking up to him let her tongue come out. Said tongue then licked him. He couldn't stop the shiver no matter how much he tried. Infinite chuckling once more presented her clawed hands. She then started to rapidly slice Asuma's body, making blood hit the air quickly. Asuma screamed with each slice as the agony he was being put through was torturous. He was then kicked in the ribs and the tentacles let go.

Infinite laughed out _**"Symbiote Style: Berserker Barrage!**_ "

Asuma getting up despite the damage done to his body said "You stupid bitch."

He then foolishly charged at Infinite. Said symbiote laughing said " _ **Symbiote Release: Time Emerald; Time Skip Molotov!"**_

The sound of something shattering was then heard and Asuma was sent flying through more trees. Infinite laughing slammed both of her hands into the ground and said " _ **Symbiote Release: Ambulance Chaser**_!"

The tentacles shot out of the ground and repeatedly hit Asuma up and down turning him into a ping pong ball. The jutsu then ended and Asuma landed in a pond with a loud splash. Infinite running after him ignored the wide eyes of everyone watching her. Ino and Kina said "Holy fucking shit."

Sakura shocked said "Four original jutsu right after another. How much power does Infinite have?"

Sarah didn't care she was simply cheering as Asuma was getting his ass kicked. Kurenai was shocked beyond belief as she had no clue what Infinite was, but knew that it was powerful. Hiruzen there asked "Why in the hell did my son have to be an idiot?"

Anko snorting said "Because he didn't make the right choice when Nai-chan gave him her ultimatum."

Kushina standing beside Kakashi who she had been beating the ever living hell out for reading smut in front of minors and females asked "Does anyone else think that Rachael is sexy right now?"

Hiruzen nearly face faulted hearing this. He sweat dropped when every single female that had gathered to witness this raised their hands. Hell a good number of males actually raised their hands, and this included Kakashi and Guy. Ino with her hand raised said "Then again I always think Rachael is sexy as all hell."

Kina nodding said "Me too."

Sakura said "Me three."

Shikamaru groaning said "I really hope that troublesome princess doesn't kill Asuma-sensei."

Sakura, Kina and Ino all turned to him with plain looks. Ino asked "Just who are you calling troublesome?"

He giving her a plain look said "The troublesome woman you swore an oath to serve, honor and protect."

Sakura then gaining a sickly sweet smile on her face asked "Do you wanna play a game Shikamaru- _kun_?"

Shikamaru turned as white as snow having heard in explicit detail what kind of games Sakura liked to play now. He quickly fixed his statement from before by saying "Did I say troublesome. I meant wonderful, and gorgeous, and graceful and generous, and splendid and magnificent and forgiving. Anyone would be blessed to protect, honor and serve her."

Hiruzen didn't truly blame the boy for retracting his statement as he wasn't even sure if he could survive one of the games Sakura Haruno was known for now. Kina eye smiling at Shikamaru said "You forgot Noble and powerful. You're forgiven this time."

Shikamaru hearing this let out the breathe he didn't know he was holding. Just then Asuma landed back in the training ground being painted red from the copious amount of blood he was leaking. The man's eye had been swollen shut and his shoulder looked to have been dislocated. Somehow though he was still in a fighting stance. Infinite came barreling through the trees seconds later still with a smile on her face. She laughing asked " _ **Did it hurt?**_ "

He growling tossed one of his knifes at her having coated it in wind chakra. It looked like it was going to hit her when it was not only stopped but grabbed. Infinite had done so, but she was no longer smiling. She with a pout on her face said " _ **You're lucky. My time to play with you is over. It was fun**_!"

Infinite then retreated back until Rachael was standing there holding his trench knife. Her long black hair was hiding her face and you could tell that it was wet. Rachael then shook her head and her green face became visible, along with her blue eyes. She staring Asuma directly in the eyes smirked and said "Infinite took you to the cleaners ya scrub."

Asuma snarling said "I'm still kicking your ass you stupid bitch."

Rachael taking a hand and running it through her hair made it comb back not obscuring her vision anymore. She twirling his trench knife said "Come at me then and prove your words."

He roaring dashed towards her. She standing still shut her eyes and tapped into the chaos emeralds. Opening her eyes she said " **Chaos Style: Waltz of Chaos!"**

Eyes widened when Asuma's trench knife transformed into a glowing dark purple scythe. She then slashed forward with this scythe. It created a rift that sent Asuma into the air. Eyes nearly popped and jaws dropped when what looked like several versions of Rachael holding a similar scythe appeared. This included what like a male version of Rachael. They each landed a attack against Asuma sending up and then down. Rachael at the bottom of said attack swung with the scythe again and sent Asuma flying directly towards the hospital.

Rachael ending the attack watched as the rift closed. The male version of Rachael still visible kicked his feet up on what looked like the Hokage's desk. Everyone watched as a black haired girl of about 7 burst into the room and asked "Daddy what just happened?"

The boy yawning said "Oh nothing Roxanne daddy just was taking care of business."

A voice everyone recognized said "Oh please Roxas what kind of answer was that."

Jaws dropped spotting what looked like a heavily pregnant Itachi. Roxas pouting said "Awe come on Izanami-hime don't be like that."

Izanami rolling her eyes turned to the portal and gained wide eyes. She turning to her husband with flames for eyes said "Roxas Loki Walters you'd better not be the one who opened that rift."

Roxas started to sweat heavily as he said "No way honey. I promised you I'd never open another one and I kept it."

The rift then closed before they could hear what happened next. Rachael blinked before shaking her head. Turning to her girls she said "Let's go home so I can calm my little drummer girl down and give her the new toys."

Kina, Sakura and Ino all nodded and said "Okay."

 _ **Hi my little sociopaths and psychopaths it's She-Venom here with the 4th chapter of Infinite. This chapter introduces Kushina, Infinite, and Kurenai to the possible harem. There are several references in this chapter and I just found them while editing. Symbiote release/style was created by TTJOD and myself. Oh the Order of The Jade Goddess was an idea from one of you thank you very much. Ironicaly Lola has more of KBD typed out than I do of Infinite. By the way Lola has created a separate account and will be posting three new stories. She's under the name Sage of Six Demoness. As always review and leave me your thoughts my Dovahkiin.**_


End file.
